ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiresland Peter Pan/Credits
MPAA Rating Opening Credits 20th Century Fox presents In association with Michael Shires Pictures A Matthew Mouse Production A Brian W. Armstrong Film Simon Callow Wallace Shawn Mara Wilson and Ben Kingsley Shiresland Peter Pan Starring: Matthew Mouse as Peter Pan Pippin the Bug King as John Darling Tip the Mouse as Michael Darling Michelle Mouse as Tiger Lilly Douglas Duck as J.M. Barrie and Tinkerbell as Herself Closing Credits Directed by Brian W. Armstrong Produced by David W. Armstrong Associate Producer: Chris Michaelson Executive Producer: Michael Shires Written by Bruce Thompson Teleplay by James Herbert Music Score by Harry Gregson-Williams and Julian Nott From the novel by James M. Barrie Production Design by Doug Scheib Art Director: Maurice Nelson Director of Photography: James Wilson Film Editor: Roy Tanner Custome Design by Polly Smith Producer of Vistual Effects: Thomas G. Smith Co-Starring: Paige O'Hara Catherine O'Hara Matthew Broderick Pam Ferris Sean Young Embeth Davidtz Amanda Root Meg Ryan Geena Davis Guest Stars: Cat Deeley Lorraine Kelly Margaret Kerry Tom Jones Anne Robinson Terry Wogan Mary Brian Paul Collins Brittany Murphy The Shiresland Performers: Charles Martinet Frank Welker Paul Winchell Neil Ross Michael Bell Alan Oppenheimer John Stephenson Pat Pineny Jim Cummings Pat Fraley Billy West and John Shires with Jason Alexander as the voice of Fireflyer and Lena Headey as the voice of Jeopardy Fairy Scrolling Credits Second Unit Director: David Wallace Puppeteer Co-ordinator: Nigel Cross Production Supervisor: Ken Phillipson Production Manager: Thomas Musker Production Co-ordinator: Bernard Edwards Production Assistant: Terri Gauskin Storyboard Artists: Andy Roper Chris Randall Phil Morris 1st Assistant Director: Andrea Taylor Camera Operators: Mike Genne Bob Stevens Mike Brewster Martin Foley Camera Assistant: Paul Smith Special Effects: Roy Huckerby Set Designer: George Eckert Set Decorator: Marvin March Executive Music Producer: Chris Mountain Cast: Additional Shiresland Performers: David Barclay Michelle Stevens Nigel Plaskitt David Arthur Wendy Miller Sarah Shires Fred Miller Michael K. Frith Robin Reed Peter Warren Shiresland Consultants: Kathryn Parrell Don Smith Sarah W. Armstrong Robin Stevens Don Austen Larry Smith James Murray Brad Williams Mike Quinn Mari Kaestle Additional Puppeteers: John Lovelady Simon J. Williamson George Wallace John Henson Adam Hunt Michael Earl Bob Payne Brian Muehl Ian Allen Robbie Barnett Puppeteers: Marcus Clarke Sue Dacre Michele Fabian-Jones Pat Garrett Jane Howell Ronnie Le Drew Frances Patterson Kip Rathke Patrick Comerford Brian Herring Peter Abrahamson Carpenters: Marcus Clarke Sue Dacre Michele Fabian-Jones Pat Garrett Jane Howell Ronnie Le Drew Frances Patterson Kip Rathke Patrick Comerford Brian Herring Jim Eustermann Eric Fiedler Bruce Spaulding Fuller Jim McPherson David Penikas John Robles Dianna Smith Karen S. Spiegel Bill Sturgeon Tommy Williamson Wes C. Caefer Wardrobes: Francis Wright Richard Coombs Simon Buckley Costumers: Robin Borman William A. Campbell Linda Henrikson Mitchell Ray Kenney Murray Lantz Barbara Matera Lighting Director: Rob Kitzman Camera Team: Tony Etwell Ross Oglethorpe Tristan Mullane Grip: Joe Smythe Gaffer: Sonny Burdis Rigging Gaffe: Mike Chambers Continuity: Elisabeth West Online Editor: Matthew Hall Dubbing Mixer: Ian Tapp Script Supervisor: Lissa Ruben Production Accountant: Alan Cassie Supervising Art Director: Brian Bailey Music Supervisor: Richard L. Wallace Music Co-ordinator: James Davies Second Assistant Director: Richard Whelan Callum McDougall Production Executive in Charge of Production: Jim Organisation Director of Production: Dickie Bamber Assistant Set Decorator: Marina Morris Script Editor: Patrick Barrett Still Photographer: Alex Bailey Electrician: Chris Bailey Rigger Trainee: Vincent Bloor Matte Artist: Mary Spargo Supervising Editor: Robert T. Gills Assistant Editor: Roy Hill Post Production Post Production Supervisor: Mike Stern Post Production Manager: Bob Strew Post Production Co-ordinator: Ernest Nelson Post Production Assistant: Doug Smith Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisor: Roy Field Visual Effects Designer: Richard Bain Visual Effects Producer: Alan Church Special Effects Special Effects Technician: Paul Slootweg Special Effects Supervisor: Brian Smithies Animatronic Model Designer: Vince Abbott Special Effects Compositor: Jules Findley Senior Special Effects Modeller: Paul Stephenson Special Effects Trainee: Alistair Williams Crew Set Supervisor: James Smith Set Dresser: James Walsh Creative Consultant: Paul Winchell Stunt Co-ordinator: Riky Ash Makeup Artist: Lynda Armstrong Hair Stylist: Suzanne Stokes-Munton Hairdresser: Daphne Vollmer Sound Designer: Gary Rydstrom Supervising Design: Ray Butler Recreation Supervisor: Larry Houston Creative Consultant: Davis Doi Supervising Manager: Larry Parr Music Main and End Title Design by Saxon/Ross Film Design Opticals and Titles by Paific Titles Visual Effects by Industrial Light & Magic and Skywalker Sound Grip and Lighting Equipment by Lee Lighting Ltd. Special Effects Company by The Magic Center Company and Moving Picture Company Animal Trained Created by Puppets by Playboard Puppets and Movable Features Animation Sequences by Beauty and the Beast Animation Studios 2D Animation Sequences: George Kenny Mike Williams Russ Mooney Ron Myrick Songs "You Can Fly" "What Makes the Red Man Red?" "Your Mother and Mine" "The Elegant Captain Hook" Music by Sammy Fain Lyrics by Sammy Cahn "A Pirate's Life" Music by Oliver Wallace Lyrics by Erdman Penner "Thunderball" Music by John Barry Lyrics by Don Black "Never Smile at a Crocodile" Music by Frank Churchill Lyrics by Jack Lawrence "Following the Leader" Music by Oliver Wallace Lyrics by Ted Sears and Winston Hibler "What Makes the Red Man Red?" Music by Sammy Fain Lyrics by Sammy Cahn "Peter Pan Peanut Butter" Traditional "Mission Possible" Music by Lalo Schifrin "Danger Mouse" Music by Mike Harding "When the Bos'n Pipes a Tune (The Boatswain's Song)" Music by Frank Churchill Lyrics by Larry Morey "Relight My Fire" Music and Lyrics by Dan Hartman Performed by Take That and Lulu "Let's Groove" Music by Maurice White and Wayne Vaughn Lyrics by Wayne Vaughn Sung by Earth, Wind & Fire "Never-Never Land" Lyrics by Betty Comden and Adolph Green Music by Jule Styne Sung by Paige O'Hara Sound Assistant to the Producer: Kevin Rogers Color Timers: Terry Claborn Jim Passon Special Thanks Ron Lynch Negative Cutting by: Michael Shires Studios Negative Cutting Technical Constulants: Visual Development Facilities Music Recorded and Mixed at Sony Pictures Scoring Stage Newman Scoring Stage-Twentieth Century Fox Studios The Village and Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M Filmed at London, England and Queensland, Australia Mixed and Recorded in a THX Sound System Theater Original Soundtrack Available from CD-Rom Available from American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animals and/or talking objects were harmed in the making of this film. Prints by No. 19601 © 1996 Shires Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Produced and Released by Twentieth Century Fox Category:Opening Credits Category:Opening credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Closing credits Category:VHS Category:Blu-Ray Category:DVD Category:Michael Shires films Category:Matthew Mouse films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Credits Category:Deluxe Category:MPAA/Other Category:Motion Picture Association Of America/Other Category:Kodak Motion Picture Film/Other Category:Panavision/Other Category:DTS/Other